The invention relates more particularly to such a card reader for connecting pads on a telephone subscriber's identity module card, known as a SIM card, to respective pads on a printed circuit board in a car telephone hand set are known in the industry. In many instances, the pads on the SIM card are gold plated while those on the printed circuit board are tin plated. Since gold plated contact surfaces need to be engaged by the contact surfaces of the contact springs with a lower contact force than do tin plated contact surfaces, in order to provide an effective electrical connection between contact spring and pad, the need arises for the contact forces to be adapted to the different contact surface materials if undue wear upon the gold contact surfaces is to be avoided. This requirement is not met by prior art card readers. Also, many card readers require substantial dimensions thereby making them ineffective in various instances.